


Plough Through The Storm

by Sterek_Eternally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, California Winter, Flirting, Hermit Derek Hale, Innuendo, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Eternally/pseuds/Sterek_Eternally
Summary: Stiles was used to California's balmy winters and light rain showers - who needs snow anyway? But Stiles was not used to raging rainstorms that leave him stranded for hot guys to pick up. Now, if only Stiles can get through this without wanting to lay down and die from exposure to too much cuteness.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Plough Through The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of A Very Sterek Winter. Theme: California Winter.

Okay as a California native, Stiles knows that they aren’t exactly known for their conventional white winters – or lack thereof. Their climate was more balmy - even in the middle of January - with the occurring rain shower here and there. Point being, rain was definitely a part of being a California native. 

This, though? This was ridiculous.

Stiles was not prepared for a rainstorm. And neither was Roscoe.

Seriously, a fucking rainstorm? In California? And of course it just so happened to be when Stiles was so close to getting home, to getting to see his dad in person for the first time in months. Never mind the death of his beloved jeep. His loyal companion. His best friend through and through (sorry, Scotty). Stuck in a pothole while all Stiles could do was stand and watch.

Okay maybe he was being a tad dramatic. But it wasn’t like he could call someone to save his jeep when his phone was in said jeep. Stiles only has two options; try to save his jeep – again (the first time, he fell into a mud puddle, not fun) – or try and walk home in a downpour. Or he could wave down the car that was conveniently driving down the road at exactly the right moment.

“Do you need help?” The hot stranger asks even though it’s painfully obvious what the answer is. 

“What does it look like?” Stiles snips. He was aware that he was being a bit of an asshole. But he thinks he’s pretty justified when caked in mud and sopping wet.

“Have you tried flooring the gas?” Hot stranger graciously overlooked his snippy attitude. Which was good, because Stiles would prefer to not be stranded again because he was too much of an asshole for the problem to be dealt with.

“The tire’s stuck in a pothole,” Stiles grumbles, because he didn’t have to be happy about it. 

And Stiles was defiantly not happy with the fact that the hot guy was completely unaffected by the literal downpour happening. Although that might just be Stiles’ sexual frustration talking. Stiles wasn’t blind, alright, and the rain really wasn’t helping by clinging onto the literal beefcake in front of him. Stiles was almost certainly drooling.

“You’re the Sherriff’s son right?” Hot guy asks out of the blue. 

“Yeah, I’m Stiles. I’m guessing you’re a Hale. Derek?” Stiles guesses, not like there’s anything too guess since the only other Hales were Cora and Peter. And both of them were excluded for obvious reasons. 

“Good guess work,” Derek’s tone makes it profusely clear that he’s been mocked. Stiles would have come up with a witty retort, if he didn’t fall a little bit in love with Derek just then.

“I’m going to need to plough through to get it out,” Derek finishes inspecting Roscoe – and Stiles finishes inspecting Derek’s ass. Stiles has no idea what those words meant in regards to his jeep. 

“You can plough me anytime,” Stiles can’t help himself. Derek’s ears are red and it makes him look so adorable and shy that Stiles just wants to bundle him up in a sweater and pet his hair. Stiles bet it would feel soft now that the hair gel had been washed out.

“Let’s go on at least one date first,” Derek teases back, though it doesn’t have the same impact when Derek looks like a ripe tomato.

“Wait, really?” Stiles hopes this isn’t a joke. 

“Do you want to?” Derek looks so shy that Stiles wants to coo at him and pet his cheeks and tell him of course. 

Stiles’ body wracks with a violent shiver before he can say yes. Derek frowns and Stiles can feel the worry coming off of him. Stiles would find it cute if he hadn’t been made aware that it was still raining and most of his body was numb.

“I’ll have a friend pick your car up. You can stay at my place,” 

Stiles is sure he’s had wet dreams start like this; wait is this a dream? Stiles tries to pinch himself secretly and fails because he was fairly sure that was a grin Derek was hiding behind his hand. But this was real, right? As in really fucking happening? 

“Wait I’m not leaving my baby here!” Stiles clearly has his priorities straight.

“If you stay out here any longer you’ll catch a cold. Your baby will be fine.” Derek was really delivering the air quotes vibes. Stiles couldn’t argue with that – and he would really like to go somewhere warm, preferably with hot chocolate and dry clothes.

“Dude, “ Stiles swoons at the sight of Derek’s car.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbles. “And take your pants off.” 

“I thought you said after the first date?” Stiles teases. Derek’s ears reddened, which was never going to get less adorable.

“Take. Off. Your. Pants” Derek repeats slowly. Stiles just stares at him waiting for the joke to end. Derek gives Stiles a look.

“You’re not getting in my car with mud on you. Take off your pants. And your shoes,” Derek adds.

Oh, Derek was serious. Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. Sure, Stiles was more confident in his body after all the rigorous FBI training but it was nowhere near Derek’s level.

Stiles fumbles with his belt and shucks off his shoes and trousers, leaving him in his batman boxers. That was embarrassing. He shuffles into the passenger seat with his clothes tucked into his body until Derek came back with a bag and an order to put his clothes in it – only to then launch them into the back seat. 

“Hey!” Stiles was more flustered than offended. 

“Nice batman boxers,” Derek deadpans because he was an asshole.

“Dick,” Stiles coughed under his breath, just loud enough for Derek to hear and for Derek to start openly laughing at him. See? Dick. 

Stiles shivers again and a jacket was thrown onto his lap, smelling of leather and pine. 

“Here, put this on your legs if you’re cold,” Derek tries to act nonchalant but his red ears give him away easily. Stiles grins and takes a little longer than needed to smooth out the jacket on his thighs, with Derek getting more flustered as he drives.

Okay, maybe Derek was not so much of a dick. Stiles though? Yeah, there was no arguing that.

* * *

Stiles happily sipped his hot chocolate, wrapped in a blanket when Derek came in with his phone in hand. He tries really hard to ignore how Derek looks both sexy and cute in a thumbhole sweater and sweats but it doesn’t work. Especially when Stiles is wearing a pair of Derek’s trousers and he can feel just how loose they are in certain places. Stiles is surprised he hadn’t choked on his drool yet. 

“Okay so Boyd has your jeep in the garage, they managed to knock it out of the pothole and it’s going to take them a little while to smooth out the bumps. And while they’re at it Boyd told me to tell you that you’re not up to date on your check-ups.” Derek raises an eyebrow, “You’ve missed it four times?”

“It’s not my fault that they all want to just put Roscoe down. Wait did you say Boyd? As in Vernon Boyd? Erica Reyes’ boo? I didn’t know he owned a car shop,” Stiles should pay Erica a visit, they haven’t had a movie marathon in weeks. 

“Erica’s fiancé.” Derek corrects. Stiles steamrolls over him.

“I don’t even want to know how much this is going to cost, do I?” Stiles doesn’t even want to think of it. He’d rather think of something else, like that date he was always promised earlier.

“So about that date?” Stiles tries to be casual. He doesn’t think he succeeded.

“Do you want to? Go on a date with me, that is?” Derek asks like a perfect gentlemen and Stiles just could not handle any more adorable-ness. 

“Hell yes,” Stiles doesn’t hesitate. He kisses Derek with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, feeling the warm lips on his twitching into a smile until it tickled Stiles’ lips.

Roscoe was getting the best touch up ever, to thank his ever loyal match-making jeep.

And he guesses he has to thank the horrible California winters, too.


End file.
